


The Phantom of the University

by TrashPidgeon



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Erik still needs therapy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, They are all theatre kids, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPidgeon/pseuds/TrashPidgeon
Summary: Erik gets a chatty roommate in Raoul, Christine gets a late night piano buddy in Erik, and Christine and Raoul are dating. What could go wrong? (Or right)
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé, Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Oh my god, they were roommates

He sat on the bed staring at the door in front of him. His new roommate would be arriving soon. He pretended he didn’t care but he really did. Would this guy react to his mask the same as all the others? Would he be forced to tell the police that he wasn’t a robber? That it was to hide his facial deformity and for no nefarious purpose. 

Erik sighed, put on a pair of headphones, and blasted classical music. He sat like that for a while until the door was slammed open by a blonde-haired man in a neon hoodie. He dragged in his suitcase and said “Well hello roomie!” 

He held out his hand for Erik to shake. Erik cautiously grabbed his hand and gave it a light shake. The man said, “So my name is Raoul!” Raoul paused before saying “And yours is?” 

His eyes widened before saying “Erik, my name is Erik!” He blushed at the awkwardness of the interaction. Raoul walked over to his side of the room and put his suitcase down on the bed before turning back to Erik. 

Raoul said “Erik, You seem fun!”

Raoul sat down on the bed across from him. “So how about we get to know each other.” 

Raoul swung his legs back and forth in a friendly manner. Erik sat still before slowly taking out his headphones and turning slowly over to Raoul. He stared eagerly over at Erik as if waiting for him to do something. Then Raoul said “Okay, so I’ll start! So I’m Raoul. I’m gonna do finance but I’m super into dance.” 

Raoul prattled on like that for several minutes and Erik’s initial embarrassment wore off and some irritation set in. Raoul didn’t even notice when Erik put his earbuds back in. It took a solid five minutes before Raoul stuck his head into view and asked “Hey, it’s your turn!”

Raoul tried to look angry and failed, to Erik he just looked like a pouting puppy. Erik took out his earbuds and said “I’m Erik and I don’t like annoying self centered boys who should just stay in their space!” 

By this time Raoul had gotten far too close for Erik’s comfort and was sitting next to him. So Erik pushed him off the bed. Raoul said “Then fine, I don’t like angry masked men either!” He put on a pouty face and marched to his side of the room. Erik rolled his eyes as he was used to mask related insults and put his music on full blast. 

The next week rolled by and classes started in full swing. It was boring and tedious as he sat in class after class. Things with Raoul hadn’t changed, in fact he’s been kicked out of his room several times due to Raoul hooking up with his girlfriend. Erik was irritated. The only good part of his day was in the evenings when he snuck out to the music room on campus and started playing piano.

It was midnight by the time Raoul was asleep and Erik could finally sneak out. He put on his shoes and tip-toed down the hall and down the stairs. Until, he was finally out of the Dormitory hall. 

He ran down the sidewalk as it raining and his shoes sqeaked. He barely cared about his clothes getting soaked as it was better than listening to the same dull pop song for hours as Raoul worked on his routine. The music hall was breathtaking as the architecture was something out of the victorian era. Erik walked into the hall and took off his jacket. The piano was right down the hall and so ran, not caring if his shoes tracked water on the carpet. 

He looked with awe at the beautiful grand piano. Even though he’d seen it several times this week there was something about this piano. So he sat down, took his gloves off and started to play. The song was one of his own making, it sounded stormy like the rain outside. He was pouding on the keys until finally he felt like he had gotten his anger out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he heard applause. His eyes startled open and a girl was next to him. 

She had dark brown hair and wore a blue blouse patterned with daises. She said “Wow, that was incredible! How’d you learn to play like that?” 

He snapped out of his startled state and said “Um, well, I have taken some lessons. But I’m mostly self taught.” 

Her eyes lit up at this and she said “So was that your own composition?” 

He stuttered “Yes. But what are you doing here at this time of night?” 

She blushed “Well, I was heading back from a friends dorm and it started raining. So I took shelter here and waited it out until I heard you playing and went to see who it was. Anyway, I’m Christine!” 

He responded almost immediately “I’m Erik!” 

There was some relief in his tone about not forgetting to introduce himself. She sat on a nearby chair and asked “So what kind of music do you like?” 

They sat like that talking for an hour and by the time they both decided to head back to their dorms, as it was two a.m. and they both had classes, Erik was happy cause Erik made a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God help these Theatre kids


	2. Angels of Music Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine and Erik meet again, Christine sings, Nadir appears, Raoul is a puppy.

Christine hurried into her music theory class. She was late. She got distracted by thoughts of Erik and their conversation that she’d stayed up another hour. She was chugging whatever tea she had left in her thermos. When she barged into the room and slid through the crowd of people before unceremoniouslly taking her place at the back of the room. It wasn’t till she took her notebook out that she noticed that the boy who sat next to her was Erik. 

He was taking some notes and it allowed Christine to get a good look at him. His most defining feature would be the half-mask but she better than to bring it up, her father always taught her to look past appearances. But the one thing she couldn’t help but notice were his eyes. They were a piercing yellow that she felt almost staring at her, and they were as she had been staring at him for too long. 

She said “Hi, Erik. I didn’t realise we had music theory class together.” 

He replied “I wasn’t aware of that either.” 

She laughed and asked “So what did I miss?” 

Erik caught her up on the first couple minutes of class and they worked through the rest of class like a team.  
When class was over and they stood up and Christine said “So, why don’t we meet up at a cafe or something this weekend?”

Erik looked hesitant but he responded “Okay. What time?” 

She casually said “How about 3 on Saturday?” 

He said “That sounds delightful.” 

Once Erik left Christine walked to her own personal hell, her Choir. Now normally she’d be fine with Choir but she learned that she absolutely hated this new class. There was a girl named Carlotta who was absolutely awful. She took up all the instructors time, was awfully self centered, and while she had an okay voice she did not deserve all the praise put on her by the instructors. 

When she got to the room Carlotta was already the center of attention. So Christine sat on her spot at the risers as Carlotta was up and trying out for one of the solo. 

Christine had been working on trying out for one of the solos. But she probably wasn’t, she knew she wasn’t good enough for the solo. But it was one of the rare days where Carlotta and Mr.Rodgers ramblings didn’t take up all of class and toward the end Mr. Reyer said “Okay, everyone give it up for Carlotta!” 

The class burst into mediocre applause before Mr. Reyer continued “Okay, who else would like to try out today!” 

There was awkward silence before the teacher pointed at Christine “How about Christine!” 

Christine blushed at being the center of attention but quickly got up and rushed to the front of the room the pianist, who was an elderly woman with her grey hair in a severe bun, already had the sheet music in front of her and she said “Just say when your ready deary!” Christine gave the woman a thumbs up and she gave a quick vamp before launching into the song. 

Christine quickly followed as well. It was a light quick song in Italian that Christine had been working on for ages so she felt weirdly good about it. She didn’t let herself be nervous and just sang. It had been a while since she’d not been properly nervous, in fact she hasn’t sang like this since her father’s death. She felt like she floating and when the song ended she still felt light. 

The class gave her a quick round of applause and she hurried back to her seat. Mr. Reyer exclaimed “Christine! That was marvelous! Anyway, I hope you all have a good weekend. Results for the solos’ will be posted early tomorrow.” 

Christine felt oddly optimistic. But in the meantime she just headed to her next class. 

\----------  
Erik was freaking out. Christine had asked him to a cafe and he stupidly said yes. Really he should’ve said “No, I rather don’t feel comfortable when going outside due to my obvious facial deformity.” But fate was not kind enough for that. 

Class had ended early so Erik was just wandering toward his next class when he heard a wonderful voice coming from down the hall. He sped up before reaching the classroom which seemed to contain the source of the voice. He peaked in the window to discover that it was Christine. 

She sung beautifully, and it sounded like the voice of an angel. She sounded a bit untrained but that was nothing compared to what talent she possessed. Once the song ended Erik ran to the next class of the day. 

He sat through the rest of the his classes bored, he tapped his foot on the ground and scribbled various ideas about how to improve Christine’s voice in his notebook, but he was aching to call Nadir. 

Once all classes were over Erik rushed back to his dorm and after making sure Raoul hadn’t entered the room Erik dialed his number and after ringing for several seconds Nadir picked up and said “What are you doing calling an old man in the middle of the afternoon?” 

Erik laughed before saying “Nadir, I made a friend!” 

Nadir doubled over laughing “Oh, finally! Does this mean you stopped fighting your roommate?” 

Erik said “No!” 

Nadir replied “Well before you can tell me who you dragged into your mess. Just promise me you’ll try to apologize to that boy.” 

Erik sighed “Okay, I shall try.” Erik then launched into a long winded explanation of making a friend, the fear of having to go into the public eye with her, and his hopes of training her voice. 

Nadir responded “Okay, you’ll be fine just go out and have fun with the girl. If you do plan on playing vocal coach don’t go to hard on her, but I know you’ll do her some good.”  
Raoul proceeded to come in the room so Erik quickly said his goodbyes to the man and turned over to his roommate. They stared at each other until Raoul said “So what language were you speaking?” 

Erik’s eyes widened “Oh, well I was speaking Persian.” 

Raoul was surprised that he had gotten the man to talk so he said “That’s cool! I didn’t know that you knew another language.” 

Raoul proceeded to sit on the bed and stare at Erik like a small puppy. Then Erik said “Yeah, I do,” He paused to take a breath and continued “Also, I’m very sorry for my rather terrible temper. I am just not used to have people who talk to me or people in my space.”

Raoul proceeded to back off and sat on his own bed.

Then Raoul said “Mild Aquaintances?” 

Erik paused and hesitated before replying “Mild Aqaintances.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Everyone gets some love.


End file.
